


Sins of the Fathers

by needles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka detective AU, Graphic Description, M/M, Medical Experimentation, References to Concentration camps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needles/pseuds/needles
Summary: Sometimes the horrors of the past turn out not to be as dead and buried as you think.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Sins of the Fathers

Keiji was sitting at his desk idly tapping out a few ideas for his next novel. Most of them he deleted. He wondered why he was so lacking in inspiration today, maybe it was because he and Bokuto hadn’t had a case for over a week. All the last week’s bodies had been fresh and ‘meaty’. Work for Washio, rather than him and Sarukui. They had been straightforward deaths too, nothing that required a lot of investigation. He knew Bokuto was feeling frustrated too. 

He sighed, shutting his laptop, he would have to go and get another set of remains from storage otherwise he would feel guilty sitting here just daydreaming.

Slipping his lab coat back on he was about to leave his office when he heard a familiar brisk stride heading in his direction. He smiled as his partner strode into his room brandishing a file like a trophy.

“A case Bokuto san?” he asked, knowing full well what the excited grin on their face meant.

“Not just a case Akaashi, a big case.”

He dropped his long frame onto Keiji’s comfortable couch and spread the file papers over his coffee table. 

Keiji slipped down beside him and looked at the pictures strewn over the glass.

“Bokuto san, these are not photographs of the same body. There are…” He started to count…

“Twelve bodies, Akaashi, twelve,” Bokuto said. “They were found under the floor of an old, disused hospital block that was being redeveloped. There are no records of any official burials so…”

“The Department suspects foul play and wants us to investigate,” Keiji finished. 

“Got it in one, Akaashi got it in one. The remains are being shipped over later this afternoon; you’d better clear all your lab tables ready.”

By mid-afternoon, the lab was in full swing. Akaashi had enlisted the help of several grad students to lay out each set of remains ready for he and Sarukui to examine.

The two of them studied each set in turn, slowly examining them bone by bone, making detailed notes. Comparing each other’s results and cross checking every detail.

They worked long into the night until Bokuto finally dragged Keiji, almost asleep on his feet, off the platform and back to his office.

“Home Akaashi, and no arguing,” he instructed. 

“Bokuto san, I need to finish, there are still three bodies to examine!” Keiji protested, trying in vain to stifle a yawn.

“And they will still be there in the morning Akaashi, you need to sleep,” Bokuto said, helping him out of his lab coat and grabbing his jacket and bag.

I’m fine Bokuto, give me that back,” Keiji insisted, holding out his hand for the lab coat.  
“No, Akaashi, you’re tired and you can’t give those remains the attention they deserve if you are falling asleep over the table.” He knew it was a low blow but Keiji was clearly exhausted. “Sarukui needs a rest too, he can hardly keep his eyes open either, look at him, he’s dropping off to sleep over his desk,” he added.

Bokuto was right Keiji realised, and he had a point, the victims deserved his best and he wouldn’t be able to give them that if he made errors due to tiredness.

“Very well Bokuto san, but I’ll be back in here at six tomorrow morning.” He yawned.

“This morning, Akaashi, it’s already one a.m.” Bokuto pointed out, ushering Keiji from his office and out of the lab.

By lunch time the following day the initial examinations had all been completed. Most of the remains were already skeletal and Sarukui had started on the tissue markers for Yukie’s facial reconstructions. Two sets, however, had traces of flesh still adhering to them. They had gone to Konoha next to take samples, before being cleaned by two of the interns and made ready for reconstruction.

Keiji had returned to his office to write up the detailed reports for each body. He had also noticed some specific features of the remains that concerned him and he wanted to research them more thoroughly before he drew any hasty conclusions. 

Keiji sat in his office poring over the reports for each body, a grim expression on his face. Bokuto watched him from the doorway. Keiji was so absorbed he hadn’t heard him arrive, and Bokuto took advantage of his distraction to observe him.

Keiji’s expression was a mixture of anger, determination, and sadness. He’d seen it before, usually when the case involved a child. But these remains were all adult, even he could tell that, so what had got him so upset? 

“You can come in Bokuto san, I may be concentrating on this but I can still tell when you arrive at my door with coffee and donuts.”

Bokuto crossed the room and placed the drink and a paper bag on the desk.

“You look troubled Akaashi, what’s wrong?” he said softly.

“All the victims were female Bokuto san, aged between eighteen and thirty. Some had clearly given birth, others showed early signs of venereal disease, namely syphilis. There was evidence in some cases that they had been restrained for long periods of time, as well as signs of other physical trauma; fractures of the nose, humerus and mandible.”

“They were beaten then, badly beaten.”

“There’s more Bokuto san.” He picked up a sheet of paper and read from it. _“The femurs showed evidence of deliberate cuts and subsequent infection by virulent bacteria. Foreign matter such as wood and glass had been deliberately introduced into the tissue in some cases fracturing the bones. There were also examples of attempts to transplant bones from one body to another.”_

“Jesus Akaashi! Is that part of your report?” He held out his hand and Keiji passed him the sheet.

“No Bokuto san, it could be, but it isn’t.” 

Bokuto looked at him questioningly. 

He sighed, “It’s a report of the experiments inflicted on female prisoners at the Ravensbrück Concentration Camp in 1942.”

“Are you telling me Akaashi, that these women were experimented on by Nazis?” Bokuto said in a horrified tone.

“No Bokuto, I don’t know who did it. All I know is that the nature of the bone trauma for those twelve women in my lab matches that inflicted on the inmates of Ravensbrück, seventy-eight years ago.” 

“I also know that whoever did this has been active for decades. There are remains that have been interred for sixty years alongside remains that have been buried for only five and they all exhibit the same range of injuries.” 

“But whoever did this had medical training, right?” he looked at Keiji, and he could see the dread in his partner’s eyes.

“Almost certainly,” Keiji nodded sadly.

“Ok, well, I suppose the obvious place to start is with the records of the medical staff who last worked at the hospital before it closed. Though if they were a trained surgeon in the war it’s unlikely they would still be alive by now,” Bokuto shook his head. “Still, it’s all I can do until you have anything else. Have Konoha and Sarukui come up with anything yet?”

“Not yet, Konoha is still working on analysing the tissue samples and particulates, and Sarukui has several sets of tissue markers to finish for Yukie before he starts analysing the kerf marks on the cut bones. In fact I need to get back down there and help him,” Keiji said, rising from his chair and reaching for his lab coat. 

Keiji was sitting at a table carefully positioning tissue markers appropriate to a Caucasian female in her mid-twenties on one of the older skulls when Konoha approached holding a folder. He seemed subdued and his stride lacked its usual spring.

“What have you found, Konoha?” asked Keiji, replacing the skull carefully on its tray before turning to look at him.

“The particulates showed very little, other than confirming that they were consistent with the burial site,” he said.

“So they were most likely killed in the same location?”

Konoha nodded. “Yeah.”

“What else, Konoha, there’s something else you’ve found isn’t there?” Keiji probed, sensing Konoha’s reluctance to continue. 

“Well I can’t be entirely sure, given the length of time the tissue has been buried, but when I tested for drugs something was missing.” He paused and Keiji raised an eyebrow questioningly. “There were no traces of anaesthetics or analgesics,” he continued, grimly.

“And the cuts in the bones were definitely perimortem,” Keiji murmured, “so that means the surgery was carried out....”

“Without pain relief,” Konoha finished. 

“Oh my God!” gasped a voice behind them. 

Yukie stood there, one hand to her mouth and a look of horror in her eyes. She was clutching a file in her other hand. “Those poor women,” she breathed. 

“Do you have anything yet Yukie?” asked Keiji, he knew this case would be hard on his sensitive friend.

“I have the first two faces, but so far I haven’t got a hit off the databases for either of them,” Yukie replied sadly.

“Well, those were two of the oldest burials, probably from the late fifties or sixties. We’ll just have to search the old manual records for the area around the hospital and hope something matches. There’s a better chance with the latest two, when Sarukui and the students have finished cleaning them,” said Keiji, picking up the skull again.

Konoha wrapped an arm around Yukie and led her back to her office. He too was angered by the implications of this case; it was a typical government cover up he thought, turning a blind eye to ex Nazis settling in the country after the war simply because they wanted to take advantage of their skills during the Cold War.

A little later Keiji and Bokuto were once again sitting on his office couch going through the team’s findings so far.

“Konoha is convinced we’re looking for an ex Nazi,” Akaashi said, “but I don’t see how that will fit with the latest victims.”

“And Sarukui has confirmed that the tool marks are consistent with the use of surgical equipment,” sighed Bokuto. “So that supports the theory that we’re looking for a doctor of some sort.” He shook his head.  
“The old hospital records were very patchy, there was a flood shortly after the hospital closed; some thieves trying to steal copper piping, and the administration block was badly waterlogged. Most of the personnel records were unsalvageable. I’ve got someone trying to trace ex-staff and see if they can remember anything to fill in the gaps.” 

“I suppose it could be some form of copycat killer,” he pondered. “Anyway, I’ve got them looking at all local far right groups just in case, and they’re contacting the Simon Wiesenthal Centre to see if they have anything on missing war criminals that would tie in, but I still think it’s a long shot.”

“Well that leaves the victims,” said Keiji. “They are consistent in sex, age and pathology; the only difference is the date of each death. There appear to be two victims from the mid-sixties, four from the seventies, four more from the eighties and then a gap of almost thirty years until the last two.”

“I think they may also have shared a common lifestyle too Akaashi,” said Bokuto, thumbing through the reports.

“You mean they were all sex workers,” stated Keiji.

“You have to be blunt don’t you Akaashi,” he chided, “you could be a little more subtle you know.”

“Why, Bokuto san? Anyway, I agree it would be consistent with the age, childbearing, and traces of venereal disease we found. It would also explain why so far we have found nothing in the missing persons’ records and there has been no report of anyone going missing in that area in the last five years. Women like that often don’t get missed. They slip under our radar all too easily,” he added sadly.

The following morning Keiji was just leaving his apartment for the lab when a black SUV drew up at his apartment.

“Hop in Akaashi,” Bokuto called from the driver’s seat.

“I can drive myself to the lab Bokuto san, I have a perfectly good car,” he said, with a touch of exasperation. 

“We’re not going to the lab Akaashi, we have an interview this morning,” smiled his partner.

“A suspect already Bokuto? That’s quick even for you, are you sure you’re not jumping the gun,” quipped Keiji, as he climbed aboard.

“Ha-ha, that’s not bad for you, your idioms are improving,” Bokuto chuckled. “No, not a suspect, a witness.” 

“You mean someone saw the killer?”

“No, Akaashi, the witness is a survivor of Ravensbrück Concentration camp. She’s well over eighty and living at a rest home a couple of hour’s drive away. The Wiesenthal Centre contacted her, and she’s agreed to see us to give us some background details. I still don’t know if it will lead us anywhere but right now it’s all we’ve got.” 

He pulled out his cell phone. “I’d better ring the lab then.” 

“Already done Akaashi, already done. I called at the lab for your files, and to let Washio know, on my way here. I’ve got water and snacks in the back and there’s a place halfway where we can grab a coffee.”

“You think of everything,” smiled Keiji settling back for the drive.

“So I’ve been told, Akaashi,” he agreed glancing at him, watching the slight flush rise up his cheek.

Around two and a half hours later they pulled into the drive of the home, an old colonial style building with a number of elderly residents sitting on the veranda overlooking the beautiful gardens. Several white clad nursing staff were chatting to residents or fetching drinks and books for them. It was a peaceful scene.

Keiji and Bokuto entered the house and approached the reception desk.

“Can I help you?” Smiled the pretty blond receptionist, eyeing Bokuto appreciatively.

“Detective Bokuto Koutarou and Akaashi Sensei.” He showed his badge. “We’re here to see Frau Steinhouse.”

“My, my, what has dear Elfriede done to set the police after her?” The girl laughed. “I’ll just let them know you’re here.” She picked up the phone and after a few words with a colleague motioned to them. “Please, take a seat, Sister will be with you in just a moment.” 

They settled themselves on a comfy couch in the tastefully decorated reception area and Bokuto picked up a brochure browsing it idly.

“She’s still watching you Bokuto san,” Keiji whispered, nodding at the receptionist, “she can’t keep her eyes off you.”

“Don’t worry, Akaashi.” He grinned. “I only have eyes for you.”

“Bokuto san, I didn’t mean to imply that I was jeal….,” 

His retort was cut short by the arrival of a cheerful middle aged woman in a crisp white uniform, her badge proclaiming her to be ‘Sister Helena Gibbons’.

“Detective Bokuto, Akaashi Sensei, pleased to meet you.” She welcomed them. “I’ll take you to meet Elfriede, please follow me.”

She led them out of the rear of the house to a sun drenched patio area surrounded by roses and climbing jasmine, which filled the air with a heady perfume. Sitting in a wheelchair drawn up to a small table was an elderly woman with white hair. There were two empty chairs, and a jug of lemonade and three glasses sat on the table.

Sister Gibbons made the introductions and then left them saying that she would return later to see if they would like any more refreshments.

“Frau Steinhouse.” Bokuto began.

“Elfriede, please.” Smiled the woman. “I gather you want to know something about Ravensbrück.”

“If it isn’t too painful for you, we’d like to discuss the medical experiments carried out there.”

Her bright eyes dimmed slightly at the memory, but she nodded her head. “It’s not a pretty tale but I made a promise as a survivor to ensure that those who did not return would not be forgotten, so where would you like me to begin?” 

Bokuto looked at her kindly. “How did you come to be in Ravensbrück, and what did you see of the doctors working there?” 

“My parents, my sister, and I were originally held at the Lichtenburg camp in Saxony.” She began. “My mother was Jewish by birth, although she did not practice her religion, and we were raised in my father’s faith. It was enough for us all to be declared “racially impure” and sent to the camp.”

“My parents did not survive long; we were worked like dogs and what little food we were given my parents made Liselotte and myself eat. Eventually it was too much for my mother; she contracted pneumonia in the winter and was too weak to fight it. That destroyed what little spirit my father had left, and he too died a few months later.”

“Then the camp was closed, a new camp had been built for women only at Ravensbrück and we were all moved there. Thanks to our parents’ sacrifices Liselotte and I were still strong enough to work. We had been well educated, my father was a lawyer, and they put us to work in the hospital block. We did office work for the doctors there; Liselotte was good at typing and I kept the files and paperwork in order.”

She paused, then said, “Some people would say we collaborated but…”

“You did what you had to do to stay alive.” Prompted Akaashi softly. “No one can condemn you for that.”

“Except myself.” Elfriede sighed. She gathered her thoughts and continued. “Liselotte was beautiful, blue eyes, blonde, she was just eighteen, almost ten years older than I. I suppose it was inevitable that she would catch the eye of one of the men. It turned out to be the chief surgeon Dr Victor Herrmann.” She could not disguise her sense of revulsion at saying the name.

“Was he the one conducting the experiments?” Bokuto asked.

She nodded. “We heard the screams at night and saw them taking bodies to the crematorium. I also looked at some of the records we were filing.” She grimaced.

“What happened to your sister?” 

“He raped her,” she said flatly, “repeatedly, even when she became pregnant.”

“He and his wife had no children; that was not popular amongst the SS hierarchy, the Führer told them they all had a duty to produce strong German children for the good of the Reich.” She paused a moment, then continued. “When the child was due Liselotte disappeared, I never saw her again, but not long afterwards I saw the doctor’s wife with a baby. I never saw that woman pregnant.”

“Do you know what happened to them after the War?” 

“He was tried by the British and sentenced to 30 years jail. I had managed to keep examples of some of the documents I had to file, and they were used as evidence.” She gave a satisfied nod. Then sighed. “I never saw his wife again after the trial, but I heard a rumor that she and the child had left Germany. I would have liked to see my niece or nephew, my late husband and I had no children, that child would have been my only family, despite being his.”

Keiji reached for his bag. “Elfriede, would you allow us to take a sample of your DNA?” If we run it through all the databases, we might just find something.”

“Take what you like my dear, if there is any chance of tracing them, you’re welcome.”

Keiji took out some gloves and a sterile swab. Putting on the gloves he opened the swab. “Just open your mouth for me please.” He smiled, and swabbed Elfriede’s mouth.

“There.” He sealed the swab and put it in his bag with the gloves. “I’ll give that to Washio back at the lab. I hope we can find something for you.”

“You didn’t have to do that for her Akaashi.” Bokuto smiled warmly at him as they drove away.

“I know Bokuto, but I know what it’s like to have no-one and if I can help her I want to.”

“I’m proud of you, Akaashi.” His smile broadened. “You’re becoming a people person.”

Keiji rolled his eyes at him and returned to the file he was reading.

“She feels guilty too,” Bokuto said.

“For working for the doctors?”

“No, Akaashi, for surviving the camp.”

“How can you tell?”

“It’s easy to recognise something you’ve experienced yourself.”

“You’re referring to Kosovo aren’t you?” Keiji closed the file and looked across at him. “Bokuto san, neither you nor Elfriede have anything to feel guilty about, you did what was necessary. You couldn’t save everyone who died. You tried, that’s what matters. Elfriede did the same in her own way; she kept the evidence that convicted Herrmann. Blaming yourself isn’t rational.”

“You’re right, I know Akaashi.”

“But it doesn’t help does it?”

“Not a lot.”

Arriving back at the lab Akaashi took the sample to Washio and asked him to run it through the system as a personal favour. Washio was a little surprised but agreed and took it off to be processed. 

Calling at Yukie’s office Keiji found her sketching another one of the victims.

“Any luck yet Yukie?” 

“Sorry sweetie, but none of them have a matching report yet, it looks like the poor things may all end up in storage at this rate.”

“Well, keep trying, and can you also see what you can find out about a Dr Victor Herrmann, he was a doctor at Ravensbrück camp in 1942 and sentenced to 30 years imprisonment by the British after the war. See if he’s still alive, or his wife, or a child. If you can, please.” 

Yukie took the sheet of details from Keiji. “Ok, I’ll start as soon as I finish this face.” 

Keiji spent the rest of the day examining the bodies further with Sarukui, desperately hoping to find something else that would identify the killer. The only additional detail they could glean, however, was that the saw used on the earlier victims was an older model than that used on the later victims. Hardly unexpected, since even surgical equipment needs replacing over that time span. 

Yukie had been little more successful; Victor Herrmann had died in jail in 1955, and apart from confirming that his wife and a child had left Germany in 1949, she was unable to add to what they had already learned from Elfriede.

As Keiji was removing his gloves, after a final look at the youngest set of remains, Washio and Bokuto climbed the platform steps. He turned, throwing his gloves in the bin. There was a worried look on both their faces.

“What’s wrong Washio?” 

“I have the DNA results for Elfriede Steinhouse.”

“Oh, good. Did you get a match?” 

“Yes Akaashi, there were two possible partial DNA matches on the databases. The first I have ruled out on the grounds of age; the individual was male and thirty five when he died in a road accident two years ago”.

“Agreed, and the other?”

“The other is a woman of seventy-five born to a mother of German extraction. She qualified as a doctor. The records place her in this area since the mid-sixties. Apart from a break of twenty-eight years, during which she worked with a medical charity in various parts of the world.” Washio closed the file. 

Keiji looked at Bokuto. “It has to be her Bokuto san, but how are we going to tell Elfriede?”

Bokuto put an arm round his shoulder. “Well Akaashi, first we have to make sure of the evidence, as you’re always telling me. We need proof not just gut instinct. To do that we need to find this woman, and that’s going to mean packing your suitcase.”

Keiji looked at him puzzled.

“The records also show that her last move was to a research lab in Washington State where she’s helping to study the effects of volcanic dust on the local population.” He explained.

“I’ve arranged your flights to Seattle for tomorrow morning Akaashi, so I suggest you and Bokuto both get a good night’s sleep. The plane leaves at eight thirty and you can pick up your tickets at the airport.” Washio passed him the file.

“And I’ve contacted the local police, someone will meet us at the other end to liaise with the sheriff’s office and National Monument staff.” Added Bokuto, as he guided Keiji back to his office to collect his things.

Keiji and Bokuto emerged from the baggage reclaim at Seattle airport around lunchtime, already feeling as if they’d spent a day at work. Try as they might neither had managed to grab any sleep on the plane, partly because they had just had a night’s rest and partly due to the case.

They had read and re-read the files hoping that something, anything, might point away from Dr Steiger. There was nothing.

Waiting for them was a friendly, dark haired man of about Bokuto’s age who introduced himself as Officer Maruyama Kazuki of the local Police Department. Seeing how drained they looked he ushered them to his car and loaded their bags into the back.

Exiting the parking lot he asked tentatively, “You both look as though you could do with a spot of shut eye, but I do have one request if you’re up to it Akaashi sensei?”

“What is it Maruyama san?”

“After we’ve checked you in at the hotel in Olympia would you mind taking a look at some remains in the local morgue? The pathologist says he’s never seen injuries like it and he’d value your opinion as an expert.”

Keiji nodded, “I’d be happy to Maruyama san.”

“Please call me Kazuki.”

Bokuto glanced at his watch and asked, “How long will it take to get to the hotel?”

“In this traffic, about an hour and a half I should think.”

“Fine, wake me when we get there.” Bokuto leaned back in the passenger seat and closed his eyes.

“The body was brought here yesterday, the pathologist estimates time of death to be about two days ago,” Kazuki explained, as they checked in with security at the morgue.

“So decomposition is not far advanced then?”

“No Sensei.”

“I usually only deal with remains in an advanced state of decomposition, I’m not sure what help you think I can give you?”

“I’ll let George explain.” He called to a tall grey haired man in boots and overalls who was hosing down one of the mortuary slabs. “George this is Akaashi sensei and Detective Bokuto from DC.”

“Delighted to meet you both.” Stripping off his gloves he shook them both by the hand. “George Saunders.”

“Dr Saunders, I gather you have an unusual body for us to see?”

“Over here Akaashi Sensei.” Moving to a second table he pulled back the sheet over the victim.

“Well clearly a woman, Caucasian, blond, around twenty five and the body has been predated on. I would need to examine the wounds more closely to determine the species of animal involved. I would not expect these injuries to be atypical of a body left in the forests here however.”

“Quite true Sensei, what I would like your expert opinion on however are these x-rays.” He pinned them to the screen and switched on the light.

Keiji tilted his head slightly and looked intently at each x-ray, then he turned to Bokuto and said in grim tones, “we have victim No. 13 Bokuto san.”

He pointed to the left femur. “See here, clean cuts through, and a piece of bone between, which is obviously from another individual. There is no trace of healing so I would judge the surgery was perimortem. On the right femur are clear signs of a severe infection, with lesions in the bone caused by a build-up of pus, here and here.” He pointed out two areas of the bone which seemed to have large pits in them.

“The damage to the body from the animals disguised the bone trauma until I took the x-rays. What on earth was done to her Sensei?” Saunders asked, looking slightly sick.

“I have a suspicion Dr Saunders but we need to gather some more facts before we can be certain. Tell me did the tox screen show any traces of anaesthesia or analgesic drugs?”

Saunders looked at his papers for a moment and then grimaced and shook his head. “No it didn’t.” He looked back at the girl on the table and sighed. “In the name of God who would do something like that to her?” 

Keiji turned to his partner, “Bokuto san.”

He pulled out his phone. “Yes Akaashi, I know, ship her back to the lab tonight for Washio, Sarukui and Konoha. Do we have an ID on her Kazuki?”

Looking a little nauseated by the revelations he had just heard, Kazuki shook his head. “Not so far, there have been no reports of anyone missing fitting her description locally, I’m still checking the more remote towns over in the park.”

Bokuto made the call, flipped his phone shut, and slipped it back into his pocket. Noticing Akaashi trying to disguise another yawn he turned to his fellow policeman. “Kazuki where’s Dr Steiger’s house?”

“A couple of miles out of town to the south, it’s an old place, isolated and surrounded by trees. I’ve got an officer watching it in case she returns.”

“She’s not there?”

“No she’s up near the volcano, she does regular tours of the remote settlements, checking the locals and collecting samples for testing. Sometimes she’s gone for a month.”

“Where is she now?”

Kazuki shook his head. “We’re not sure, I have arranged for her colleagues to let us know if she checks in, they know not to tell her we want to see her.”

“Ok, well we’re on hold then till the lab has examined Jane Doe No. 13. Akaashi, I suggest we go back to the hotel and grab some rest.”

Keiji nodded and, after confirming with Dr Saunders the arrangements for shipping the remains to the lab, they headed back to the car.

Bokuto turned to Kazuki. “Can you suggest somewhere good to eat later tonight?”

“Well there’s Gardner’s, they do mostly seafood and pasta, my wife and I eat there quite often and it’s not too far from the hotel.”

“Sounds ideal, eh Akaashi?”

“That should do nicely then.” Keiji smiled, climbing into the back of the car and sinking gratefully into the seat.

Feeling a little refreshed after a couple of hours sleep and a shower they sat in the restaurant, Bokuto with a platter of turbot and Akaashi devouring a dish of Spaghetti alle Vongole.

Bokuto chuckled as he watched him, he was so used to seeing him pick at a miserable sandwich or stealing a few of his fries, it was mesmerising to see him really tucking in.

Keiji looked up at him quizzically. “What is it Bokuto san, have I spilled something?”

“It looks as though the mountain air up here has given you an appetite, Akaashi.”

He looked down at his almost empty plate and shrugged. “It’s been a long time since the meal on the plane, besides this pasta is really quite delicious.”

“Perhaps I should ask for the recipe then, it might tempt you out of the lab for sustenance better than I can.”

“Bokuto san, I’m always tempted by you.” Keiji’s eyes widened and he flushed at the look that flickered in Bokuto’s eyes for a second at his unguarded riposte.

Bokuto decided to be merciful. “But work comes before food, eh Akaashi?”

He rallied, perhaps he had mistaken that flash of fire. “I have responsibilities to other people Bokuto san, you know that. Besides I get sufficient nourishment.”

He grinned. “Sure Akaashi, sure.”

The following morning Keiji had just finished drying his hair when a familiar bleep came from his nightstand. Reaching for his phone he read the message from Konoha.

He crossed to the connecting door, unbolted it and knocked.

The door opened and a flush crept up Keiji’s cheek again, Bokuto was shirtless and still damp from the shower, his superb muscle definition on full display.

“Yes Akaashi?”

Swallowing the lump in his throat Keiji passed the phone to him and turned away to his laptop on the desk. Firing up the video link he waited for Konoha’s face to appear.

“Morning Akaashi.”

“Good morning Konoha, and Yukie,” he added, as his best friend’s face grinned at him over Konoha’s shoulder.

“Hi sweetie!”

“Have you found something Konoha?”

“Yes, the body was covered in particulates of volcanic origin, and whilst that didn’t surprise me given where you are, it was surprising to find them embedded under her fingernails. The nail scrapings also contained skin cells which Washio is currently analysing.”

“What else, Konoha?” Bokuto could tell he was keeping the best till last.

“There were fragments of wood embedded in the leg wound on the right femur. Particulates on that matched those from the DC victims, as did the wood itself which looks to have come from an old piece of walnut furniture.”

“Good work Konoha, we should be able to get a warrant to search the house with that.”

“Thanks.”

There was a shuffling of bodies behind the camera at the lab and Washio joined them. “I have your DNA results from the skin cells.”

“Anything useful?” 

“Oh definitely, the DNA belongs to Dr Steiger.”

“Thanks Washio, I’ll call Kazuki and get him to arrange the warrant. Good work everyone.”

“Any time Bokuto,” Yukie said, then winked, “nice abs, by the way.” 

Keiji hit the off switch, severing the link with an exasperated hiss of, “Yukie!”

Bokuto smiled to himself as he returned to his room to call Kazuki.

After collecting the warrant, Kazuki picked them up from their hotel and they set off for Dr Steiger’s house.

“Our forensics team and half a dozen other officers are meeting us there,” Kazuki explained. 

“Still no sign of the Doctor then?” 

“Not so far Bokuto, no; and nothing from her lab either.”

Just as Kazuki had told them the house was large, old, and isolated. The trees surrounding it shielded it from prying eyes. Two of the other officers forced the back door and they slowly made their way in, checking room by room, but all was quiet.

Inside the house looked entirely unexceptional, large, tastefully decorated rooms, a modern kitchen, and a study. 

They checked the documents on the desk and in the filing cabinets; they all appeared to relate to her work with the lab in Olympia. There was nothing untoward to be seen. They couldn’t have made a mistake though surely? The forensics team removed the computer from the study for closer examination, nonetheless. 

Bokuto wandered back into the kitchen and sat on a stool for a moment. There was a large dresser against the wall. Why did it strike him as odd? Then he realised, the dishes were all placed flat not standing upright on display as most usually were. His eye was drawn to something on the floor. A curved scratch swinging out from the dresser.

“Akaashi, Kazuki help me with this will you!”

Both hurried into the kitchen to see Bokuto swinging the dresser out from the wall like a door.

“How did you know?”

Bokuto jerked his head down.

Seeing the mark Akaashi smiled. “Well done Bokuto san, very observant.”

“Sniper training, Akaashi.” 

Behind the dresser was a locked door, Bokuto and Kazuki forced it and saw a flight of steps leading down into the dark.

Pulling his gun Bokuto looked back at him. “Keep behind us Akaashi.”

Keiji rolled his eyes at him but nodded.

The three of them descended the steps slowly, not a sound came from the cellar.

Suddenly there was a faint click behind them and the place was flooded with light, Bokuto spun around, gun aimed and ready, to see Akaashi with his hand on the switch.

“Geez Akaashi, don’t do that! I could have shot you!”

Keiji looked at his face, it was white and he could see the shock in his eyes.

His shoulders drooped a little. “Sorry Bokuto san.”

Bokuto exhaled sharply and turned to look at the room. It was kitted out as a makeshift operating theatre. In the back wall were two further doors.

The first led to a small squalid little room containing a cot bed, bucket and, cemented into the wall, a set of chains and shackles. 

“This was her cell,” murmured Akaashi sadly. “Those shackles left the bruising on her wrists.”

Kazuki’s voice roused them from their contemplations and they joined him in the third room.

“Wow!” Bokuto’s eyes widened as he took in the framed photographs on the walls, the flags, a framed and mounted Iron Cross first class and the desk littered with more pictures.

“Looks like we’ve hit the jackpot, Bokuto,” Kazuki commented.

Bokuto reached for one of the pictures on the desk but Keiji pushed his bare hand aside and picked it up in gloved fingers.

The photograph was of a family group, the man wearing military uniform, and a fair haired woman holding a small blond child. They were smiling proudly at the camera.

There were other pictures of the parents individually but no others of the man and the child together and none of the mother and daughter after the girl was in her teens.

Keiji opened the desk drawers; in one was an old and battered leather bound book. “Looks like a journal Bokuto san.”

“Anything interesting?”

Keiji flipped through the pages scanning them rapidly.

“Plenty, it looks as though her mother died when she was in her teens then she graduated from medical school and started work at the hospital in DC. It’s clear from the little I’ve seen that she idolised her father and it looks like she decided to carry on his work.”

“Some work Akaashi, using women as guinea pigs in his barbaric experiments.”

Akaashi slipped the journal into an evidence bag and crossed to the filing cabinets. Opening one he rifled through the folders inside then pulled one out at random. He flicked through it studying the doctor’s notes and photographs.

“Her records are excellent, Bokuto san, she was a meticulous researcher.”

Bokuto looked at him in disbelief. “You admire her work? The woman is a monster Akaashi!”

“Not her work Bokuto san, her records. They are so well kept and detailed that it should be possible to identify all the victims we have so far.”

Bokuto’s face fell. “So far?”

“Bokuto san there are far more than thirteen files in this cabinet, I just hope she has recorded the location of all the remains.”

He replaced the file and they left the room to the forensics team, having made sure that all the items, save the files for now, would be properly transported to DC. Keiji went to call Washio to warn him to expect them.

It was with some relief that Bokuto stepped into the open air, he took a deep breath. The atmosphere in the cellar was dark, oppressive and chilling. He needed to feel clean air in his lungs again, he felt contaminated by the place.

He turned as he heard Kazuki’s voice from behind him, he was on his phone.

Ending the call he smiled grimly at Bokuto. “We have her location, she checked in with her lab an hour ago. You two coming?”

Bokuto dragged Akaashi away from the forensics team where he was being his usual pernickety self where remains were concerned. He noticed the CSI give an almost audible sigh of relief.

“Come on Akaashi, we have to go, they’ve located Dr Steiger. Unless you’d rather stay here, it would be safer for you?”

“Bokuto san I’m quite capable of looking…..” He stopped as he saw the twinkle in his eye. “You said that deliberately didn’t you?”

Keiji stomped away from him back to the car, ripping off his gloves as he went, his body language belying the small smile on his face.

Kazuki drove them back to town but instead of heading to the police department he turned towards a small aerodrome where they saw two choppers waiting.

They went into the office to put on some flying kit, then Kazuki spread a map on the table as they gathered round.

“Ok folks, Dr Steiger has been tracked to a stretch of road between this village here and the main highway. She told her lab she’s on her way home, so there’s only one direct road she can take.” Kazuki traced a line with his finger.

“We’ve arranged a roadblock with the park rangers at this point. They will stop her van and tell her she will need to take a diversion due to a landslide. It’s something they do quite often when the volcano is active so it shouldn’t arouse suspicion. We should be able to apprehend her while she’s stopped.”

Bokuto nodded. “How long do we have?”

“About fourteen hours, the road she’s on is steep in parts and in poor condition, she won’t be able to make particularly good time and she will probably stop overnight. She’s no reason to suspect anything and it would be foolish to risk that road in the dark. With the helicopters we should get there by dusk this evening but it will mean a night waiting in the forest.”

Bokuto looked at his partner. “You ok with that Akaashi?”

“Of course Bokuto san it seems a sensible plan, not over-complicated.”

“That’s it Akaashi, **K I S S !** ”

Keiji looked at him in astonishment as his brain processed the letters. “How will that help us Bokuto san?”

He chortled. “Sorry to disappoint you Akaashi, it stands for **K** eep **I** t **S** imple **S** tupid.” 

Keiji glared at him. “I am not stupid Bokuto san, I have three doctorates to prove it, as you know full well. I think it’s time we left if you have quite finished having fun at my expense.”

Bokuto followed him outside and stopped him with a hand on his shoulder, Keiji rounded on him ready to give him another tongue lashing but the obvious contrition on his face stopped him. 

“I’m really sorry Akaashi, that wasn’t fair of me.”

Keiji looked at him for a moment, he knew he meant it so he gave him a break. “Apology accepted Bokuto san; perhaps you had better fill me in on any other acronyms you plan to use in advance.”

“Sure Akaashi.” He risked a grin. “And if you still want that kiss just… Ow Akaashi! That hurt.”

Keiji smirked at him and strode off to the waiting helicopter.

“Man, how do you work with that?” Kazuki grinned as he walked with him across the apron.

Bokuto rubbed his stinging arm. “Painfully!”

The flight into the park took around thirty minutes and they landed on fields close to the highway.

Waiting for them were several trucks belonging to the park rangers and a half dozen of the sheriff’s deputies. The Sheriff himself stepped forward to greet Kazuki as they climbed down from the helicopters.

“Bokuto, Akaashi sensei, this is Sheriff Jackson. Sheriff this is Detective Bokuto and his partner Akaashi Sensei from DC.”

The Sheriff shook them both by the hand warmly. “Delighted to meet you both; Akaashi Sensei my wife will be so jealous, she’s a big fan of your books.”

Keiji smiled. “Thank you Sheriff I’m glad she enjoys them.”

“Call me Hank, please.”

They followed him to the trucks and climbed aboard, Keiji was glad he still had his flying overalls on, they were a little bulky, but they were warm and as the sun had now dipped below the horizon the air was beginning to feel chill. 

Bokuto noticed him give a slight shiver, “you warm enough Akaashi? There are some rugs in the back?”

He nodded. “I’m fine Bokuto san, save the rugs for later. I think it’s going to get colder than this tonight.”

“I’m afraid it is Sensei,” Hank said ruefully as they set off. “But we have flasks of hot coffee and plenty of sandwiches packed to last us the night.” 

Bokuto peered out into the gathering dusk. “How far now Hank?”

“Just a couple of miles further. There’s a picnic spot just off the main road behind the trees, we can park up out of sight there, it even has a restroom block.”

Bokuto grinned to his partner. “All mod cons eh Akaashi?”

“It sounds better than some of the stakeouts we’ve done Bokuto san, I’ll say that.” 

On arrival at the site Kazuki and Hank left the truck to check in with, and relieve, the two rangers who had been keeping watch on the road.

Keiji began to feel drowsy, his overalls and the truck’s heater had warmed him up again and he leaned into his partner and shut his eyes. He figured he was better off getting some sleep now before the Doctor was likely to arrive.

Bokuto shifted his arm until it was around Keiji’s shoulders and he snuggled closer. “G”night Bokuto san,” he mumbled.

“Goodnight Akaashi, I’ll wake you in a few hours ok?”

He nodded into his shoulder and drifted off to sleep.

Keiji awoke several hours later to find himself wrapped in one of the blankets and both of Bokuto’s arms. For a moment he contemplated just staying there breathing in the scent of him, it was comforting and he felt so safe.

Then his brain woke up and reminded his senses that they had a job to do. He sighed softly and realised that he couldn’t get out of the truck without waking him. He knew Bokuto’s was the light sleep of the soldier and his slightest movement would wake him. 

He brought his hand up to the arm across his chest and gave it a squeeze, whispering, “Bokuto san?”

Eyelids flickered open and Bokuto looked at him with the same soft look he had once seen him give his baby nephew as he lay sleeping. A second later it was gone and Bokuto was fully alert.

“Bokuto san I think we should get up; it’s getting light and I could use that restroom.”

Bokuto drew his arms back and sat up stretching his neck and shoulders. “Sure Akaashi, do you want a coffee when you get back?”

“Please, I won’t be long.” He climbed out and crossed to the small brick block at the back of the site, hugging himself against the early morning chill Bokuto’s arms had kept from him.

When he returned Bokuto was standing beside the truck drinking, he passed him a coffee and sandwich. 

“It’s ok Akaashi, it’s safe, no cooked fruit, I checked,” Bokuto grinned.

Keiji rolled his eyes. “I wouldn’t expect there to be Bokuto, besides, I can see the chicken.” With that he took a large bite realising that he was actually very hungry.

Bokuto replaced his empty coffee cup in the box and turned to him. “I’m going to check with Hank and Kazuki and get a good look at the surroundings now that it’s getting light.

Keiji nodded, mouth full of sandwich, and Bokuto strode off towards the road. Keiji understood his need to check everything, it was his training, and besides, they didn’t know how Dr Steiger would react. She might be a 75 year old medic but she was still a killer and Bokuto didn’t want any surprises.

Akaashi munched a few more sandwiches and finished his coffee. He picked up the mugs and returned to the restroom to rinse them in the sink, drying them off with paper towels. Taking them back to the truck he packed the remaining food and drink away again in the cool box. As he leaned over to push the box back into the truck an arm came up beside his and helped to push it along the seat.

“I didn’t hear you coming Bokuto san.”

He smiled. “Sniper training again Akaashi, you can’t sneak up on the enemy if you make as much noise as an elephant.”

“I guess not.”

Bokuto crossed his arms over his chest and pulled the white polo over his head. Keiji watched as a few goose bumps rose on his skin whilst he rooted through a rucksack in the foot well of the truck.

Bokuto turned back to him clutching a dark grey t-shirt. “Enjoying the view Akaashi?”

Keiji turned on his heel and walked away towards the road, glancing back over his shoulder he grinned. “Nice abs Bokuto san.” 

Watching him walk away Bokuto chuckled to himself as he pulled the t-shirt over his head and dragged his fingers through his hair. If Yukie had caught that, he thought, they would have heard her squeal in Canada.

Akaashi and Bokuto joined Kazuki and Hank just inside the edge of the trees. 

Like Bokuto Kazuki was now dressed in a dark t-shirt and pants, his gun ready in a black shoulder holster. Glancing to either side Akaashi could just see other deputies and rangers between the trees. He surmised there were also men concealed in the trees across the road. 

Kazuki’s phone beeped, he looked at the message and announced. “Right she’s about three miles back up the road driving a large white camper van. So far they have seen no other vans on the road so she should be easy to spot. Hank, you pass the word on this side I’ll cross over and take up position opposite. Bokuto you know what to do?”

Bokuto nodded.

Kazuki turned to Akaashi. “Akaashi Sensei please, wait just a little further back until we have her in custody I don’t want to risk anything.”

Bokuto waited for the explosion, but Keiji just nodded and stepped back behind a larger tree. He looked at him with an eyebrow raised but Keiji just smiled and motioned for him to carry on.

Bokuto settled himself behind a tree and checked his gun one last time, as Kazuki and Hank took up their positions.

Ten minutes later a white van drove up to the check point. It stopped and Bokuto could see a grey head lean towards the lowered window as the ranger strolled up.

“What’s the problem?” 

“Sorry mam, there’s been a landslide a couple of miles up ahead. You’ll need to take a diversion.”

“Another tremor?”

“Yes mam.”

“Ok which way do I go?”

The ranger pulled a map from his pocket and began giving detailed instructions for a lengthy diversion.

Meanwhile Bokuto and Kazuki had both made their way to the back of the van and were slowly working up the sides.

Suddenly from the passenger side Kazuki called out,

“Police, get your hands up you’re under arrest!” 

The doctor turned to face Kazuki, her hand reaching under the dashboard. She stopped as she felt Bokuto’s cold gun muzzle pressed to her temple and heard him growl, “drop it or I shoot”.

Guns ready the other deputies advanced on the van.

Bokuto pulled his gun back and turned the door handle. “Put your hands over your head and get out.”

She looked at him with cold blue eyes and slowly complied. 

As she got out one of the deputies handcuffed her whilst Bokuto retrieved the pistol from under the dash using his handkerchief.

He looked around for Akaashi, expecting him to be out of the woods. He was jogging across the road, having retrieved his case, and was already sporting a pair of latex gloves. Bokuto smiled, woe betide any deputy who tried to compromise his evidence.

Keiji put down the case, opened it and held out an evidence bag, Bokuto dropped the gun inside.

“Let’s go check out the rest of the van then, Akaashi.”

They opened the rear door and were met by the sight of a body wrapped in a blanket, lying on one of the bunks.

Bokuto holstered his gun and clambered inside. “Please God not another?” He begged.

Akaashi followed him and eased back the blanket from the young woman’s face. Feeling for her pulse he gave Bokuto a faint smile. “It’s ok Bokuto san she’s alive, it looks like she’s just been drugged. You’d better get the Sheriff and see about an ambulance.”

Akaashi continued to examine the contents of the van. Tucked into a closet he found a doctors case. Inside were numerous samples, presumably from patients for the research program, and underneath a bottle of Benzodiazepam together with several syringes.

“Hank’s on his way Akaashi, did you find anything useful?” Bokuto said peering into the van.

Keiji turned to him holding the bottle out. “This is probably what she’s been dosed with, I’ll let the ambulance crew know so they can watch for side effects. It shouldn’t be harmful but she may suffer amnesia for a while when she regains consciousness.” 

Bokuto nodded. “Well at least her testimony won’t be vital for a conviction, not with the evidence from the cellar. Maybe it would be better if she can’t remember much.” 

Hank appeared behind Bokuto at the door of the van. “How is she? Will she be ok? The ambulance is on its way.”

Akaashi put the bottle back in the case and turned back to him scribbling a note on a pad from his kit. He tore it off and passed it to him. “Give this to the ambulance crew please. I think she’s been dosed with a strong sedative and she should be ok, but they’ll know what to watch for when she comes out of it.”

“Thanks Sensei. They’re taking Steiger back to Olympia now Bokuto, you two had best get back to the chopper or you’ll be in for a long drive home.” 

“Thanks Hank, grab your stuff Akaashi we don’t want to miss the boat.”

“It’s a helicopter Bokuto san, we’re nowhere near water.”

Bokuto groaned. “It’s a metaphor Akaashi it means…”

“I know Bokuto san.”

He looked at the spark of mischief in Keiji’s eyes and shook his head. “Just hurry Akaashi.”

“Yes Bokuto san.”

On their return to Olympia Kazuki dropped them back at the hotel so they could freshen up. “I’ll call for you in an hour and we’ll get down to the forensics lab and see how things are going with the evidence from the house.”

Akaashi grabbed a quick hot shower grateful to scrub away not only the grime of the forest but the taint of Steiger’s van.

Drying himself quickly he donned fresh underwear, shirt and pants then knocked on the connecting door.

This time Bokuto was wearing just a towel and was wiping away the last traces of shaving foam from his chin.  
Using every ounce of his self-control Keiji dragged his eyes upwards and said brightly, “I’m just popping down to the bar to grab a coffee before Kazuki arrives.”

“Right Akaashi, I’ll see you down there in ten minutes.” Bokuto turned and padded back to his bathroom the towel sliding a little lower as he did so.

Akaashi closed the door slowly and leaned against it taking a couple of slow breaths before grabbing his bag and heading to the bar.

When they arrived at the forensics lab Kazuki led them to a room with a large table. The files from Steiger’s cabinets were sitting boxed and labelled on another table along one wall.

They each pulled on gloves, took a box and started to examine the files, there were over 200.

Six hours later they finished reviewing them. They had sorted them into separate groups based on decade and location. It had also emerged that Steiger had not confined her activities to the US. There were victims from each of the countries she had worked in. 

There had been some brighter moments, Keiji had spotted four files in the boxes he had checked that he was fairly sure would match with the DC victims. He was confident that all the remains so far recovered would be identified and, if no family could be traced, they could still be given a proper burial.

Steiger had also recorded the location of other bodies and it should be possible to recover those too. 

The difficulty would lie with the overseas cases. The details would have to be passed to the respective government bodies in each country to deal with as they chose, they had no authority to act further. Keiji suspected that in some cases they would be quietly filed away and never seen again. 

He gathered up his notes and slipped them into his bag. He had a list of names for each group they had sorted the files into so that he could locate them again once they reached DC. 

Bokuto sat at the table, head in hands shoulders slumped as Keiji and Kazuki replaced the files in their boxes. 

Keiji knew this job would hit him hard, it was always worse when they ceased to be anonymous victims and became real people with names and faces. The files had been harrowing to read with graphic photographs of the surgery and even notes of how loud each victim screamed and how long the infections took to kill them. 

He knew it would affect Bokuto, it affected him, but Bokuto wore his heart on his sleeve and it was easily damaged.

He also knew that Bokuto would not let any of that influence his handling of the case or the interview with Steiger still to come, he was a professional. 

How come Keiji was learning to read people as well as he could bones, he mused to himself? Then smiled, he knew the answer to that too, it was sitting in front of him.  
“Ready to go Bokuto san?”

His partner sighed and pushed himself wearily to his feet. “Yeah Akaashi, let’s get out of here.” 

Arriving back at their hotel they took the lift to the third floor in silence. It had been a long hard day and neither felt like making small talk.

Reaching the door to Keiji’s room Bokuto turned to his partner. “Do you want to go down to dinner later on Akaashi?”

He sighed, “not really, why don’t we just get something sent up?”

“Good idea. I’ll grab another shower then call room service. I’ll give you a knock when it arrives.”

Keiji had showered and changed into a pair of comfy sweats and a faded t-shirt when Bokuto knocked on the door and opened it. He came through carrying a large tray laden with Thai take out cartons.

“I didn’t see that on the room service menu?”

“Special favour for the cop in 305.”

“Used the smile again then?”

“Works every time Akaashi.” He grinned, looking him up and down. “You didn’t have to dress for dinner.”

Keiji threw him a glance from under his long eyelashes. “You would prefer to eat naked Bokuto san?”

As Bokuto stood there speechless, Keiji grabbed chopsticks and a large carton and scampered smirking to the chair beside the desk where he proceeded to tuck in.

“Hey that’s _my_ Mee Krob Akaashi!”

“Not anymore Bokuto san.” Keiji smirked.

Bokuto shook his head and sat down on the bed with a carton of Pad Thai, the man was impossible, not that he wanted it any other way. 

After a couple of minutes Keiji joined him on the bed and offered him the Mee Krob, they sat there companionably sharing the food and pondering tomorrow’s interview with Steiger.

“Are you sure you don’t want to hand this one off to Kazuki?” Keiji asked.

Bokuto shook his head. “No it’s my responsibility, most of the recovered victims are from DC. At least I don’t need a confession, the evidence is all there in her own hand.There’s just one question I really want an answer to.”

“Why?”

He nodded. “She was a doctor Akaashi, and all the other work she did was admirable,  
so why the experiments? It’s like she’s two different people.”

Next morning they arrived at the interview room, inside Kazuki was waiting with Dr Steiger.

“Ready Akaashi?”

He nodded. “Are you ready Bokuto san?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be.”

They walked in and took seats opposite the doctor, Kazuki moved over to a chair beside the door.

Bokuto looked at her, she seemed calm and untroubled and her pale eyes watched him dispassionately.

“Dr Steiger, I’m Detective Bokuto and this is my partner, forensic anthropologist Akaashi Sensei from DC.”

A slight raise of the eyebrow showed her recognition of Keiji’s academic status.

“I see you have chosen not to call your attorney; may I ask why?” he continued.

“There would be little point Detective would there? I have no doubt that you are fully aware of my activities and that by your standards I am guilty of mass murder.”

“You have other standards?”

“I have, shall we say, a higher purpose.”

“You are a doctor, what higher purpose is there than saving life?”

“Agreed.”

“Yet you have taken the lives of over 200 innocent women, what higher purpose did that serve?”

Steiger shrugged. “Sometimes to advance knowledge for all humanity a few must be sacrificed.”

“There are alternative ways to do that, there’s no need to slaughter hundreds of people to test some theory.”

“They were inferior specimens Detective, of low moral standards, outcasts from society, street women. They polluted the purity of the species and it needed to be cleansed.”

“Your father taught you well.”

“My father was a great man, a good man. His work would have benefited millions had he been allowed to complete it.”

“So you planned to complete it for him?”

Keiji spoke for the first time as they both fell silent. “I understand why you selected the white victims that you used; they match the criteria used by your father, but what about the women you selected whilst you were in Africa?”

“That was to be the next stage of my father’s work, it would have demonstrated the superiority of the Aryan over the lesser races.”

“In which case surely you had completed the study when you returned home, why continue?” Keiji countered.

Steiger looked at him shrewdly, “I believe you can answer that yourself Sensei.”

Bokuto looked at his partner. 

Keiji nodded. “The African results failed to support her father’s theory Bokuto. The pain endurance and stamina of the African women was equal to, and sometimes surpassed that of the white victims.” 

“So the latest experiments were a desperate attempt to prove a discredited theory?” Bokuto rose from his seat, disgust written plainly on his face. “We’re done here Akaashi. I need to breathe some clean air.” 

Akaashi remained seated as Bokuto stood, turning to leave. Sensing something he looked back at him, “Akaashi?”

“I’ll see you outside in a few minutes Bokuto; I still have something I need to discuss with Dr Steiger.”

“You’re sure?”

Keiji nodded.

“Ok Akaashi.”

As he left he shot a glance at Kazuki who gave him a faint nod of the head.

Steiger smiled disdainfully. “Your partner is weak, Sensei.” 

Keiji’s eyes turned to flint as he looked at the woman before him and replied softly, “my partner is the strongest man I have ever met.”

“He has killed then?”

“To save lives.”

“Then we are not so different.”

“The difference, Dr Steiger, is that every life he took he remembers with pain, unlike you, who look back on them with pride.”

Akaashi reached into his bag and pulled out a slim file. He slid it across the table.

“I should like you to look at this please.”

Steiger opened the file and read the top sheet of paper. “Who is this Liselotte Meyer apart from a Jewish trollop who prostituted herself in the camp?”

“Your mother.”

“My mother was Maria Herrmann!”

“I suggest you look at the results below, I assume you are familiar with DNA profiles?”

Steiger nodded slowly, the remaining colour draining from her pale face as she read.

“You may keep that, I have the originals.”

Keiji rose and headed to the door, looking back at Steiger he said quietly, “I will leave you now to consider the validity of your theory and your abuse of science.”

Bokuto was waiting for him at reception, Keiji returned his security pass and they left to walk back to their hotel.

After a few minutes he asked, “what did you tell her Akaashi?”

“The truth.”

“Did she believe you?”

“DNA doesn’t lie, Bokuto san; she’s a scientist, she knows that.”

He nodded. “You want to grab something to eat? It’s lunchtime and the guy on reception said the café just along here has great apple pie.”

He laughed. “Fine Bokuto san, just don’t expect me to eat any. I don’t…”

“…like my fruit cooked. That’s ok Akaashi, I can manage two.” He grinned as he ushered him through the café door with a hand at his back.

They spent the rest of the afternoon writing up their report and discussing their findings with the rest of the team via the video link. 

Bokuto spoke with Yamiji who said he would put together a team to locate the remaining US victims and, once identities were confirmed by the lab, attempt to trace any relatives.

Keiji booked them onto a flight back to DC the following morning, paying for first class seats unknown to Bokuto, he felt they deserved it. 

He also slipped out of the hotel to a local bookstore and purchased a copy of his latest book which he autographed and gift wrapped. He would ask Kazuki to see that it was delivered to Sheriff Jackson’s wife, as a thank you for his help.

That evening they returned to Gardner’s for dinner. Akaashi had the pasta he so enjoyed on his first visit, whilst this time Bokuto opted for a richly flavoured home-made lasagne.

“Still good Akaashi?”

He nodded his mouth full of clams. Swallowing he took a sip of wine then said,  
“What about yours?”

“Hot and very tasty.”

Smiling he murmured, “I concur.”

“Dessert Akaashi?”

“Mmm, but not here, let’s go back to the hotel and get something there.”

“Anything you say Akaashi.”

As they strolled back to the hotel in a companionable silence Keiji’s hand was curled around his, it felt soothing after the last few days and Bokuto felt his spirits lifting.

Reaching his room they stopped and he lifted Keiji’s chin with one finger. Planting a soft kiss on his cheek he murmured softly. “Goodnight Akaashi.”

Still holding his hand, Keiji opened his door and drew him inside shutting it behind them. Slipping his arms around his neck he whispered. “Time for dessert Bokuto.”

Bokuto’s eyelids flickered open, then closed again for a moment as they were assaulted by bright sunshine. They reopened, adjusting to the light. He looked down at the head nestling into his shoulder and smiled fondly, remembering the events of last night. 

He glanced at the alarm clock, it read 7.30.

Suddenly dreamy contentment was replaced by a sense of panic, 7.30! They had forgotten to set the alarm and their plane left at 11.40am. They hadn’t even packed; they had been so wrapped up in each other. Kazuki was collecting them at 9.00 to take them to the airport; they needed to get moving and fast.

He gently lifted an arm from its possessive embrace of his chest and murmured softly in his ear. “Keiji, time to get up Keiji; we’re late!”

“Mmm?”

“It’s 7.30 Keiji, we forgot the alarm we’ll miss the plane if we don’t move soon.”

Suddenly Keiji registered his words and sprang up, throwing the covers aside and jumping out of bed. 

Chuckling Bokuto watched as Keiji grabbed his case and started to throw things into it. 

“Come on Koutarou, we’re late; this is no time to sit there laughing.”

“You might want to leave out some clothes for the plane Keiji!”

Keiji stopped, realising that he was running about the room stark naked and a deep flush crept slowly up his neck.

Bokuto slipped from the bed and pulled on his boxers, crossed to him and gave him a hug. “Don’t worry Keiji you looked kinda cute.” He dropped a kiss on his forehead and returned to his own room to shower and pack.

Forty five minutes later they were both downstairs, Bokuto checked them out, then they took seats in the bar, ordering a couple of coffees whilst they waited for Kazuki. 

“What do we tell them back home Keiji?”

“I don’t think we’ll need to tell them anything, Yukie will take one look at us and she’ll know, believe me she has superpowers.”

Bokuto laughed. “I thought you didn’t believe in all that mumbo jumbo?”

Keiji grinned wryly at him. “I make an exception for Yukie.” A frown creased his forehead. “What about Yamiji? What will he say Bokuto?”

He squeezed his hand gently. “In truth I don’t know; but you’re not Police, and with our case record, well, as long as we remain professional I think he’ll be ok with it.”

Their lift arrived promptly at nine and they loaded their bags into the car. Keiji gave Kazuki the book and he promised to see it delivered safely.

As they set off Kazuki told them that the girl, Karen Mitchell, found drugged in the van, had come round from the sedatives. Her memory was still hazy, though the doctors expected her to fully regain it in a few days. She was an English geology student who had been backpacking in the park. Steiger had offered her a lift, and, clearly deciding that she would not be missed for some time, selected her as the next victim. 

“So all her ramblings about ‘inferior specimens’ were complete garbage.” Bokuto declared. “She didn’t care as long as she got a victim.” 

Reaching the airport they unloaded the car and said their thanks and goodbyes to Kazuki, he promised he would get a full statement from Karen Mitchell as soon as the doctors gave the go ahead and send it to DC.

Keiji waited with the bags whilst Bokuto went to collect the tickets. He returned with a wide grin on his face. “First class Keiji! What have I done to deserve this?”

“Do you want me to give a detailed explanation in the middle of a crowded airport lounge Koutarou?”

“That probably wouldn’t be a good idea Keiji, not unless you plan on us joining the mile high club.” He blushed, grabbing their bags and heading for the check in. 

Behind him Keiji smiled. “I don’t know what that means.”

“Somehow Keiji I don’t believe that, not after last night.”

“I never said you were a prude Koutarou, just that there’s nothing inherently wrong with………..”

The bickering faded as they hurried down the concourse towards the check in desk.

A few hours later Bokuto was stretched almost full length in the spacious seat gently snoring, the complimentary Champagne and Lobster Thermidor having taken their toll.

Keiji glanced at him, smiling fondly as he read an anthropological journal. It looked like the mile high club would have to wait.

Back at the lab things were busy. Washio had recruited the grad students to set up most of the contents of Steiger’s secret office in a storeroom in the basement. 

The files themselves were in another room off the lab. Akaashi had e-mailed his lists so the files had been sorted again and Yukie was busy trying to match the files to the bodies in the lab. She had completed ten of the thirteen when she heard the doors open and footsteps across the floor.

Peering round the door of her office she saw Bokuto and Akaashi approaching the platform where Konoha and Sarukui were still working on victim 13.

“Welcome back sweetie!” she cried, hurrying to intercept them. Then she stopped and her hand flew to her mouth as she gasped, staring at their clasped hands.

Enveloping Akaashi in a huge hug she squealed again; then grabbing Bokuto she planted a huge kiss on his cheek. With a grin as wide as the Cheshire cat she stepped back, turned, and returned to her office, calling over her shoulder. “I want details later Akaashi!”

A stunned Bokuto felt his cheek and looked at Keiji who was grinning back. 

“I told you she’d know.”

Konoha descended the steps and looked at them both. “Thanks dudes!” Then he headed after Yukie.

“Where are you going?” Sarukui called plaintively after him.

“To check if the Egyptian storeroom is free.”

“Is she right, are you two an item?” Washio’s voice enquired behind them.

Recovering his composure Bokuto looked from Keiji to Washio and chuckled. “Yeah I guess we are, eh Keiji?”

“I don’t know what that means, Koutarou.” He retorted, heading for his office with Bokuto in tow. “It’s physically impossible for two people to become one object!”

“I thought we’d already had this argument Keiji?”

“Yes, but you still seem incapable of grasping the basic laws of physics!”

Washio smiled to himself, he’d always felt that it wouldn’t make any difference to the way they worked together. Besides, he calculated that he’d just won fifty bucks from the grad students, time to go and break the news to the poor dears. 

The following day they took the drive out of DC to visit the nursing home again. They had debated long and hard about what to tell Elfriede. 

Bokuto’s instinctive reaction was to tell her they had failed to find her niece. He wanted to spare her the pain after everything she had already suffered.

Keiji was adamant that she deserved the truth because it was the only honest answer. He felt that Elfriede was strong enough to take it no matter how painful. In the end Bokuto had agreed, in his heart of hearts he knew Keiji was right.

Bokuto knew too that something else was troubling Keiji, he had fallen silent after they had decided what to tell Elfriede and he was staring at the passing landscape without really seeing it.

He put his hand over Keiji’s and gave it a gentle squeeze. “What’s wrong?”

“She and I are a lot alike and it scares me a little.”

“You mean Steiger don’t you? You are nothing like her Keiji!”

“She was a scientist; she loved her father and her father was a killer Bokuto.”

“Keiji there’s one big difference, you know what Satoshi san did was wrong and you could never condone it, but you love him despite what he did because he’s your father. She was blind to the wrong her father did, in fact she loved him because of it, she gloried in it. She can’t even accept that it was wrong. You are nothing like her.”

Keiji smiled at him. “Thank you Koutarou.”

The scene at the home was a duplicate of their previous visit and Keiji supposed that apart from the weather, each day here passed very much the same. He wondered if he would be able to stand the repetition when he reached that point in his life, right now he knew it would be unbearable but who knew what the future would bring. One thing he finally knew though, he wanted to share it with the man walking beside him into reception.

The receptionist’s eyes lit up as she saw Bokuto approaching again, and then her smile dimmed a fraction as she saw their clasped hands. Rallying she greeted them cheerfully.

“Are you here to visit Elfriede again? She’s in her favourite spot on the patio as usual. I’ll tell Sister you’re here but it’s fine if you want to just go on through. You remember the way?”

Keiji smiled at her. “Yes, thank you, we remember.”

They strolled on out to the patio and saw her reading a magazine in her chair under the jasmine.

She heard their footsteps and her face broke into a warm smile as she looked up and saw them approaching.

“Back again so soon my dears, how nice. Please, pull up some chairs and sit yourselves down.”

Bokuto grabbed a couple of chairs from another table and they sat. 

They looked at each other not knowing quite where to begin. Elfriede put them out of their misery.

“You found something?”

Keiji nodded “We traced your niece.”

“Is she still alive?”

“Yes she is.”

“There’s a “but” though isn’t there?”

Keiji nodded. “I’m afraid so. I’m so sorry Elfriede there’s no easy way to tell you this. Your niece trained as a doctor, and she has done some good work but, she also continued her father’s work, his experiments.”

Elfriede shut her eyes and her knuckles whitened as she gripped the arms of the chair. “How many?” she whispered, looking again at Keiji.

“At least 200.”

“May God have mercy on her soul.”

“Amen.” Echoed Bokuto.

“Did you tell her about her mother, and about me?”

Keiji nodded. “She knows who she is.”

“Then that is the worst punishment you could give her.” Elfriede was silent for a moment and then asked, “will you see her again?”

Bokuto nodded. “She’s being brought here to stand trial.”

“Then tell her I will pray for her forgiveness.”

“After what she has done?”

“She is still my only family, no matter what, and one day perhaps God will open her heart to the truth. Until that time she will be in my prayers. Thank you both for being honest with me I can see it was hard for you and I appreciate it. I won’t pretend it isn’t painful to hear but pain and I are old acquaintances by now.”

They stood up to leave and Elfriede gave Bokuto a hug. He gave her a peck on the cheek and she grinned. “It’s a long time since I got a kiss from such a handsome man, all the other girls here will be jealous.”

Feeling a little awkward Keiji followed suit. As he hugged her Elfriede whispered in his ear. “Don’t you let that one get away my boy, men like that are one in a million.”

Keiji smiled at her. “Don’t worry I don’t intend to,” he whispered back.

Elfriede beamed at them. “Invite me to the wedding.” 

As they strolled back to the car Bokuto shook his head. “They always know. How do they do it, Keiji?”

“You tell me Koutarou. Why don’t you ask your gut? You rely on it for everything else.” Keiji retorted.

“ I do not!”

“Yes you do, you are always ‘following your gut instincts’. Though what fifteen feet of intestinal tract has to do with giving sound advice I will never understand.”

Bokuto shook his head. “Never change Keiji, never change,” he said, hugging Keiji’s shoulders.


End file.
